Versus
by Ganner Storm
Summary: This is where you decide who is going to fight who in each chapter; the duels you've dreamed of seeing in the films,any duel you want;and I will write it in one chapter. Not only that but they also can be crossover duels as well.Pls read and review.
1. Grievous Vs Luxord

Versus

This is where you readers decide who is going to fight who in each chapter; the duels you've dreamed of seeing in the films, any duel you want; and I will right it in one chapter. Not only that but they're can be crossover duels too from anywhere such. To start it off; we'll have General Grievous VS Luxord (Organization XIII, Kingdom Hearts). This could be a bit like Celebrity Death Match on Paramount Comedy.

Let Battle Commence General Grievous VS Luxord

Luxord summons the darkness and appears outside the General's lair on his homeworld, Vassek. He had been sent here to deal with the famous Jedi mass murderer. Luxord walked up to the front door, and raised his right hand and summoned a dark sphere of energy that went flying towards the door and blasting it open.

"Too easy," Luxord said under his breath. As he stepped through the door, he saw two crab droids running across the ground towards him; they'd appeared from a secret compartment door in the corridor.

"Damn," Luxord said. Luxord raised both hands and summoned his deck of cards that came swirling out of his hands. The Crab droids began firing at Luxord, but instinctively the cards moved into the way of the oncoming lasers; protecting Luxord from their weapons. Luxord then controlled the cards to attack the crab droids. The cards, being cards, didn't really have much of an effect against the Crab droids as they came into try and slash the droids.

"Damn," Luxord said. "New Plan." Luxord raised his hands and made his cards physically transform into their respective weapons from their card type; spades, diamonds, dark hearts, and clubs. These weapons came crashing down on the two droids; crushing them and causing them to brake as it was 26 weapons that assaulted each droid.

"Good," Luxord commented. The weapons then disappeared until Luxord needed them again. Luxord made his way into the castle.

General Grievous was watching this man's progress through the castle on one of his many monitor screens, up in the higher levels of his castle.

"Ah, another one to wonder into my castle," Grievous said. He placed one hand into his cloak, touching one of his lightsabers; preparing for the inevitable fight. General Grievous made his way out of the control room, and headed down the corridor to see off his invader.

Luxord continued to make his way through the castle. He had come into an enormous room, filled with masks, and various other trophies in the room. There was a huge mat in the middle of the room of a special design. He saw another door on the other side of the room. He saw the door open and General Grievous was stood in the doorway.

"Ah, my next victim," Grievous said as he took out four of his lightsabers and split his arms into four.

"You will die today, General," Luxord said, summoning his deck of 52 cards; that came rushing out of his hands like fountains of water.

"Cards!?" Grievous mocked.

The 52 cards came rushing towards Grievous, who stood his ground firmly. The cards at the last minute transformed into a selection of four different weapons; dark hearts, diamonds, clubs and spades.

"Trickery," Grievous muttered. As the weapons came flying in towards Grievous, he spun his lightsabers in anticipation, several of the clubs got sliced with ease—that were first. Grievous then jumped into the air, latching onto the wall with his great magnetic clawed feet. The weapons began to move upwards—to Grievous new position. Grievous threw one of his lightsaber at the incoming heart and the dark heart exploded on impact; releasing this dark energy. Grievous caught the lightsaber, as the other weapons were closing in on him. The general looked down at Luxord, who was still stood with his arms crossed watching the battle. Grievous swirled his lightsabers in such a rapid motion that was like a shield; that cut up the remaining floating weapons. Suddenly Luxord leapt up into the air, flying towards him, he raised both of his hands summoning dark energy spheres.

"Die droid!" Luxord shouted. He released the two energy balls that came shooting across the room towards the Cyborg. Grievous jumped back down to the ground, part of the wall behind him exploded from the sheer force and energy from his attack.

"I am not a droid!" Grievous shouted back. Luxord landed on the ground a few feet in front of Grievous. "Prepare to die."

"I can't die, I'm a nobody," Luxord called back. He jumped back a few feet, to cover the distance between him and the Cyborg.

"Then fade away," Grievous said. Grievous charged towards Luxord, who once again raised his hands to summon another dark sphere of energy; targeted straight for Grievous. Grievous was still charging for Luxord, and he released his dark ball of energy. It came rushing towards Grievous; who kept spinning his lightsabers. It hit one of his hands and exploded; tearing the hand off completely and the lightsaber flew onto the ground and some of his arm got damaged but that was it. The General grunted, and continued his charge. Luxord ran towards Grievous.

"This is my final attack General," Luxord said as he prepared to use all his strength and power into one final attack. Within seconds they both came into range of attacking each other, Luxord was about to unleash his final attack that would end this battle; but Grievous was quicker. The three lightsabers slashed across Luxord's chest. Luxord fell to the ground. Dark energy was releasing from his body into the air.

"Y-you have won, no doubt there will be someone who can stop you," Luxord said.

"You fool, you're a nobody, and you will stay that way," Grievous said. He watched as Luxord's body faded away into nothing. He turned and headed to his medical bay to get his hand repaired.

Win Lose Tally So Far

Grievous 1 Victory Luxord 1 Death


	2. Sidious Vs Vader

Chapter 2 Sidious Vs Vader

Darth Sidious, the most powerful sith Lord of all time, came onto the bridge of the Executor. He saw his much younger apprentice, Darth Vader stood right at the front, speaking with some of the ship's captains. Lord Sidious walked over to his apprentice.

"Lord Vader," Sidious greeted.

"My master," Darth Vader replied.

"Are you continuing your search for the young Skywalker?" Sidious asked. _Because he could be my equal, unlike Vader, who was never meant to replace me after he got defeated by Obi Wan Kenobi on Mustafar. That would never have happened if Grievous had done his job on Utapau and killed that foolish Jedi._

"Yes my master," Vader replied.

"Where will you look?" Sidious asked.

"Everywhere my Master," Vader said.

"You believe he will join us?" Sidious quizzed.

"Yes, he can be turned into a Sith my Master," Vader said.

"There can't be three Sith Vader," Sidious replied. "Traitor!"

"Ah," Vader ignited his lightsaber, a glowing red colour.

Sidious lightsaber appeared in his right hand from his robes. "You fool, your no match for the Dark Lord of the Sith!" He ignited it.

"I am the master now," Vader said.

"You fool," Sidious said as he rushed towards Vader. Sidious stabbed his lightsaber towards Vader's chest. Vader parried the strike with his lightsaber, using his brute force to push the lightsaber back towards Sidious. Sidious thrust his lightsaber towards Vader's legs, but again Vader parried the strike, then Vader broke the deadlock and struck his lightsaber against Palpatine's lightsaber several times in the same place, using all his strength.

Military officers on board the executor began leaving their posts and duties to watch the duel between the Emperor of the Galactic Empire and his right hand man, Lord Vader.

"Who do you bet on?" One of the officers asked, just loud enough for the other Imperial officers to hear.

"Palpatine all the way," Another officer offered as an answer.

"Your kidding, nah it's got to be Vader," Another Imp officer argued.

Palpatine unleashed a barrage of strikes at Vader, but Vader managed to parry each strike and counter attack with his own strength. _Vader is strong in Lightsaber combat, he is nearly as strong as Mace Windu and Yoda, when it comes too a duel. But how strong and flexible is he at using the Force?_ Palpatine thought as he took a step back.

"You can't win my old master," Vader said. "I'm the Master."

"Your not strong enough to be the master, you've always been the apprentice Vader," Sidious said. "First it was Qui-Gon, then Obi Wan and Yoda. Now Me. You may have trained many apprentices like Ahsoka Tano, and Galen Marek but you still had a master." Palpatine retorted.

"Prepare to die," Vader said.

Palpatine raised his free hand; lightning shot out of his hand and it came flashing in streaks at Vader. Vader raised his lightsaber to block the lightning. The lightning carried on coming like a river, for several moments but Vader managed to hold his ground. Palpatine then stopped with the lightning.

"You're growing weak old man, just like Obi Wan Kenobi on the death star," Vader said, using the dun-moch form, like Dooku did against him back on Geonosis. Palpatine reacted with concentrating all his force power in his mind.

"What are you doing old man?" Vader asked. Vader began to move towards Palpatine.

Palpatine then using his Force power unleashed a small thought bomb that emitted like a blast of energy; that hit Vader, and some of the other imperial officers. Usually a thought bomb can devastate an entire planet of population, but Palpatine being the most powerful Sith of all time, managed to concentrate it into a single blast directed at Vader; some imp officers got the blast as well.

Palpatine watched as Vader fell down to the floor, barely breathing.

"You have failed Vader, your son will be my new apprentice," Palpatine said.

"N-no." Vader said, but then Palpatine heard the breathing from his suit stop.

Win Lose Tally So Far

Grievous 1 Victory Luxord 1 Death

Sidious 1 Victory Vader 1 Death


	3. Anakin Vs Sith Luke

Chapter 3 Anakin Vs Sith Luke

The death of his wife had finally gotten to Luke; his rage grew inside him, as he sat in his apartment on Coruscant. Luke got up, got dressed and picked up his lightsaber. _I have to see Mara again, the destruction that Jacen had caused in the Galaxy, the death of many; it would seem that every time one disaster has gone another rises only moments later. The Force took away my wife, and two of my Nephews. Many Jedi I have trained were killed during the Yuuzhan Vong war such as Ganner Rhysode; he died protecting the incumbent Sith Lord, his sacrifice was worthless. The number of deaths I have witnessed over the years is weighing up on my shoulders. All those Jedi that died over the years, including my own Wife, won't be remembered as well as the Emperor and Vader—who are well and truly in the history books. Now the only thing that was left was for him and his son to become one with the Force and join his wife in the Afterlife._ Luke holding his lightsaber went into his son's bedroom. He heard his son stir in his bed; Ben sensed his father's presence.

"Dad?" Ben asked, as he woke up. He looked up at his father; he sensed something different inside his father. Luke ignited his lightsaber; Ben instinctively pulled his lightsaber into his right hand using the Force. Ben ignited his lightsaber.

"We have to join our Mother, as the galaxy is far too dangerous for you to live peacefully in," Luke said.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked, jumping out of bed.

Luke rushed towards Ben, carrying his lightsaber, and slashed the lightsaber towards Ben in a sweeping angle. Ben parried his father's strike, bringing the lightsaber in front of his chest to block the strike.

"What's going on?" Ben asked.

Luke dealt another blow to Ben's lightsaber; nearly slicing it in two and Ben nearly lost his balance. But he was still alive. Luke struck Ben's lightsaber several times and the final strike slashed the handle. Ben's lightsaber fizzed out into nothingness.

"Please don't hurt me," Ben said. He used the force to his comlink that rested on his bedside table. Luke moved towards him, and Ben activated the emergency alert button, that had been put in case Ben found himself in danger.

"I cannot allow you to contact anyone," Luke said, he used the Force to take the Comlink from Ben and into his own hands.

"It's too late, Han and Leia have already been alarmed," Ben shot back.

"I'm sorry son," Luke said as he stepped towards Ben.

"Please no," Ben begged.

Luke stabbed the lightsaber through his own son's chest. Luke then turned and headed outside to his X-wing that was out on the landing pad. He looked across the enormous city of Coruscant, looking at the many ships that were entering and exiting Coruscant's atmosphere. He already saw the Millennium Falcon coming to their apartment in the sky. _How can they have already gotten that Comlink S.O.S message thing?_ Luke thought to himself, as he watched the Millennium Falcon land on the large landing pad. Through the Force, he sensed Han and Leia on board, they were both feeling worried and concerned for him and Ben. The two of them came down the exit ramp of the Millennium Falcon and walked over to Luke.

"Luke's what going on?" Leia asked. "I felt you change in the Force, and then I sensed Ben crying out into the Force. What's going on?"

"Luke, where is Ben?" Han asked.

"He's inside," Luke answered honestly, as his body was inside his apartment.

"Why don't you and get him?" Han asked.

"Why don't you?" Luke shot back. He took out his lightsaber, and ignited it.

"Wow, Luke," Han exclaimed, stepping back, and Leia ignited her own lightsaber. She stepped in front of Han, to protect him.

"You've murdered Ben, haven't you?" Leia asked, feeling crestfallen.

"W-what?" Han exclaimed. "You've fallen to the darkside?" Han exclaimed, in shock.

"There is only death, anger, hatred; the Force takes away the best people like my wife, my son, my friends." Luke said.

"You're wrong," Leia countered. "There is love, kindness, generous, peace." Leia said.

"You can join me, my son and wife, for eternity in the Force," Luke said. He rushed towards Leia, catching her hand in the process as she tried to block it; instead her right hand came off and she dropped the lightsaber. It fell to the ground and rolled.

"Luke!" Han shouted. "Come back to the lightside, old buddy," Han tried to plea with him.

"N-no you can't have gone all the way to the dark, Luke," Leia said.

Luke thrust his lightsaber through Leia's chest as tears began to fall down her face.

"Luke! How could you do this?" Han demanded, with tears in his own eyes.

"Look what you've become," A voice said from behind.

Han looked at the spirit of someone, who appeared behind Luke. Luke turned to face the spirit.

"Anakin," Luke greeted glumly.

"Anakin?" Han asked. He looked at the spirit; it definitely did not look like his son. "Oh wait, you mean Darth Vader."

"You've fought nearly every evil in this galaxy, for your whole life," The Spirit of Anakin said. "Now you've become the very thing, you've been beating for so many years. It is time to put it to an end before it starts again. The Galaxy isn't strong enough to fight of yet another Sith Lord." The Spirit of Anakin, ignited his spiritual lightsaber.

"You're no match for me! You're dead, you're just a ghost." Luke shouted.

"Then you really don't understand the way of the Force." The Spirit of Anakin said. The Spirit came flying towards Luke, Luke stood his ground. The Spirit flew into Anakin's body.

"You've chosen the wrong path today, my son," The spirit said as Luke fell to his knees to the shear presence of the Spirit inside him.

"You can't do this!" Luke shouted.

"It has to be done, my son," Anakin said.

Luke fell to the ground. The Spirit exited Luke's body, and was now standing in front of him. The spirit placed one of his hands over Luke, and Luke instantly fell to the ground and unconscious.

"He has failed the Jedi Order today, and his mistake will always be remembered," The spirit said.

Han was now lying beside Leia, comforting her dead body.


	4. Qui Gon Vs Obi Wan Sparring Match

Chapter 4 Obi Wan Vs Qui Gon-Jinn (Sparring Match)

Qui Gon and his very young padawan, Obi Wan Kenobi, entered one of the sparring chambers in the Jedi temple. They stood in the sparring circle, where you fought, and if you exited it during a sparring match you would lose or forfeit the match. They stood facing each other from one side to the other.

"I hope you are ready, my young padawan," Qui Gon-Jinn said, as he took off his cloak and threw it down onto the ground, and unclipped his lightsaber.

"I am," Obi Wan responded, as he threw his own cloak down on the floor, and unclipped his lightsaber off his belt and ignited it.

Qui Gon-Jinn ignited his lightsaber. The two of them were both Form IV users, so this would be a very acrobatic fight. Both Jedi looked at each other, and they both stood a fair few feet from each other. Obi Wan Kenobi made the first move by beginning to run towards Qui Gon. Qui Gon anticipated this by Force jumping into the air; and trying to jump over Obi Wan. Obi Wan reacted by diving into a force roll; clearing the distance between him and his master. Qui Gon landed on the ground, and spun around to face him in arc; holding his lightsaber in the usual Form IV position.

"Nice work Obi Wan," Qui Gon said as Obi Wan stood up, just about avoiding going out of the ring. Obi Wan charged towards him, launching into the air, and landing a few feet in front of him. Qui Gon braced himself, and performed a long sweeping strike; going for Obi Wan's legs, but Kenobi stabbed his lightsaber downwards at an angle to parry his master's strike. Obi Wan raised his right and sent Qui Gon a Force push that sent Qui Gon flying backwards, dropping his lightsaber. Qui Gon landed just a few meters from going out of the ring, and he got up very fast. As the younger Jedi was about to force pull his master's lightsaber; Qui Gon was quicker. His lightsaber came flying back into his hands. He sensed someone at the door, the figure opened it. It was master Quinlan Vos.

"The council request your presence, Jedi Master," Quinlan Vos said.

"Ah we will have to call it a draw for the time being." Qui Gon replied, giving Obi Wan a brief smile.


	5. Mace Windu Vs Vader

Chapter 5 Mace Windu Vs Vader

"You must choose!" Palpatine cried, as he lay near the open window in his office. The dark night of coruscant lied beyond the window.

"No you can't kill him, I need him," Anakin shouted.

Mace Windu's lightsaber came down towards Palpatine. Anakin ignited his lightsaber and brought it upwards to intercept Mace's purple lightsaber. Both lightsabers clashed into each other.

"Anakin!" Mace Windu exclaimed, as he stepped back a foot away from Anakin.

"You can't kill him, or you'll have to go through me first," Anakin said as he stepped in front of Palpatine—to block the Jedi Master from attacking him. Anakin moved towards Mace, and stabbed his lightsaber forwards; aiming for the Jedi Master's chest. Windu moved his lightsaber just in time to block the younger Jedi's strike.

"You've allowed this dark lord to twist your mind," Mace Windu said as he sliced his lightsaber upwards towards Anakin; forcing Anakin to parry and causing another deadlock.

"You've betrayed the Republic!" Anakin shouted at him.

"You've betrayed the Jedi Order!" Mace countered back, as Anakin released his lightsaber from the blue Vs purple deadlock, and swept in for another strike. Anakin raised his free hand, and lifted Mace off the ground and began to Force choke him. Anakin launched the Jedi Master across the room at the wall. Anakin began to rush over to him; but he watched as the Jedi master stood up.

"You're both under arrest," Mace said firmly as he reactivated his lightsaber, which glowed a magnificent purple colour. He looked from Anakin to Palpatine, both as dangerous as each other. Anakin leapt towards Mace, who once again parried Anakin's strike. Then Anakin struck the purple lightsaber several times, in the same place using brute force to try and break through his defences. Anakin carried on slicing and striking away at Mace, who stood firmly on his feet; holding out against the Sith.

"I can feel you weakening, my old friend," Anakin said.

"You'll never win," Mace exclaimed.

"You're wrong," Anakin said simply as he diverted another one of Anakin's slices away from his body. Mace then raised his own free hand and force lifted Anakin and threw him towards the open window; he landed just by the edge of it.

"You've failed your highness," Mace said, looking at Palpatine. Palpatine frowned at the Jedi Master, and he raised his hands once again, sending him a blast of lightning. Mace blocked the lightning with his lightsaber while Anakin was lying by the edge of the window. Palpatine stopped almost immediately with the force lightning as he couldn't maintain it for too long. As Anakin began to stir, Mace raised his free hand and sent him a Force push. Anakin went flying out of the window.

"You have truly failed, Chancellor." Mace said, looking back at the Chancellor. "You weren't strong enough to save your new apprentice.

Palpatine stared at the Jedi Master in full rage and anger.


	6. Ahsoka, Barriss Offee Vs Zexion part 1

Chapter 6 Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee Vs Zexion (Time for one of my own)

Ahsoka and Barriss Offee had been fighting on Felucia, for a while now. The two Jedi were leading a squad of clones through a dense jungle of giant mushrooms and plants on the surface of Felucia.

"The Separatists have nearly been driven off the planet for good," Barriss Offee said.

"It's about time too." Ahsoka replied as they continued to walk. Ahsoka could see they were coming up to a river, and they had to cross it to reach the other side of the bank.

"But they're still a few Separatist bases lingering around," Barriss Offee continued.

"Yeah," Ahsoka replied. They finally reached the river.

"We're going to have to cross," Commander Rex said.

"Right," Both Jedi acknowledged him.

"The currents aren't too strong," Ahsoka said, as she peered into the water. "And we can see the bottom."

"Let's go," Barriss tried to hurry her up. Both Jedi stepped into the water and began to swim across. As Ahsoka began to swim across the river, she saw something move in the bushes on the other side of the bank. A small weird looking creature came out of the bushes. It was a creature that stood upright on two legs with two arms, and had a silver coloured body. It had a silver coloured head, with an extraordinary large head, with a strange marking of some sort going across its chest and head.

"What's that?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm not sure," Barriss Offee answered, uncertainly. "Some sort of native wildlife."

Ahsoka continued to swim as she watched the creature, it seemed to be staring at them, and continued to move by swaying its arms and legs all over the place. As they reached the other side of the bank, they saw three more of those creatures come out of the bushes.

"There are more of them now," Ahsoka said.

"Indeed there is," Barriss agreed with her. Then from behind them they both heard a call for help. They instinctively turned and saw one of those odd looking silver creatures dragging one of the Clone Troopers under the water.

"Hey!" Ahsoka shouted, blinking as she saw the creature. Both Ahsoka and Barriss Offee both took out their lightsabers and ignited them, while the other clone troopers aimed their blaster rifles into the water and fired at the creature.

"No need to get wet," Said one of the clone troopers, as he looked over his shoulder at the Jedi who were about to go into the water. But then the trooper looked over them and beyond them. "Behind you." Ahsoka and Barriss Offee turned around, as they saw two of those weird creatures coming towards them.

"How come we didn't sense them in the Force?" Ahsoka asked, glancing at Barriss, without taking an eye of the creatures.

"Worry about that later," Barriss Offee replied. The two Jedi charged towards the two creatures, and as they approached them; they dodged their initial strikes with their weird jerky movements. "What are these things?"

"They are nobodies," A new voice said.

"Who said that?" Ahsoka and Barriss demanded, as they spoke in unison.

A dark sphere of energy appeared behind the two creatures, and when the energy disappeared; it left the figure of man dressed in a black cloak, black gloves, and a hood.

"How did you do that?" Barriss demanded.

"And who are you?" Ahsoka asked.

"The name's Zexion," The man took off his hood revealing his short blue spiky hair.

"How did you do that?" Barriss Offee asked him.

"What summon the darkness?" Zexion asked. "Like this." He raised both hands into the air and a dark portal appeared on the ground underneath all the clones. The clones fell into the darkness like it was a pit; all of them swallowed by this shadow. Zexion then closed the portal leaving just the grass and moss behind. Both exclaimed in shock.

"You can't do that!" Ahsoka cried out.

"I just did, little girl," Zexion said.

"Don't call me a girl," Ahsoka said sharply.

"You fight like one," Zexion said.

"That's it," Ahsoka said. She began to run towards Zexion, but stopped short as several more of those silver creature things he called Nobodies appeared from the ground in front of her.

"We might need help fighting this guy," Barriss Offee said.

"Tough, you're not going to get any," Zexion said firmly. "Now let's play a game."

"What kind of game?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

"I will hide somewhere on this planet and you have only three hours to find me, if you find me I'll do what you want, and if you lose you have to do what I want."

"Alright game on," Ahsoka agreed.

"Wait, what are the rules?" Barriss Offee asked, also interested. _It's not usually the Jedi way to play games, but we have no way around it this time_, her thought crossed her mind after she had spoken.

"The rules are that I can't summon the darkness to make you disappear when I want, and you're allowed to use anything you currently have at your disposal to find me." Zexion explained.

"Okay then, we agree to your terms," Barriss Offee said, uncertain whether to believe this guy in the cloak.

"Good, I'm glad you do," Zexion said. A large sphere of dark energy surrounded Zexion that took him away as the dark energy disappeared; he could not be seen anymore but the Nobody creatures also disappeared into thin air too.

"Where do we even start to look?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm not sure to be honest," Barriss Offee said. "We don't even know if he'll stay still, and not move around the surface, while we look for him."

"No, according to the terms, he should be able to move around," Ahsoka said.

"Let's get going then." Barriss said.

The two Jedi carried on walking up the bank, for several minutes, and they were still walking through thick jungle, filled with gigantic mushrooms, flowers and they hardly saw any animals.

"There doesn't seem to be many people around," Ahsoka remarked.

"No," Barriss Offee said. "But it's been like that ever since we arrived here."

They soon came out into a clearing, and they saw a large compound of some sort with a fence going around it. It was a droid base.

"No sign of Zexion." Ahsoka sighed. But as they looked at the compound from an angle, they saw droids at the entrance to the compound on the other side of the compound; to their left. Suddenly several of those silver Nobody creatures appeared in front of the droids and began attacking the droids; who responded with their own blaster rifles, firing at the Nobodies.


	7. Ahsoka, Barriss VS Zexion part 2

Chapter 7 Ahsoka and Barriss Vs Zexion Part 2

"Looks we spoke to soon," Ahsoka said, as she watched the silver creatures kept appearing from the ground and assaulting the droids. The B1 Battle droids continued to put up a good fight against these silver shadow creatures.

"What should we do?" Ahsoka asked, but they watched as the whole compound was overrun by the Nobodies.

"We can't take them on," Barriss Offee said. "We need to get around this compound; I don't think Zexion will make it this easy for us." The two Jedi began to make their way around the compound. They kept their distance away from the compound, but they could still hear the laser fire coming from inside the compound but soon enough the laser fire died down and then came to a complete stop. The two Jedi were then back into the thick mushroom jungle.

"How long do you think it's been since he left us to play his game?" Ahsoka asked.

"Oh, only about twenty minutes maybe," Barriss Offee said as they continued to walk alongside each other.

As they continued to walk, Barriss saw movement in the corner of her right eye; but when she turned to look at what it was—it had already gone.

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked, noticing her friend had stopped walking.

"I thought I saw something," Barriss replied.

"It's not there now," Ahsoka said. "Let's keep going then." Indeed they continued to walk, for what seemed to be hours on end. Then suddenly those silver Nobodies appeared from the ground; standing in front of the two Jedi. Both of them took out their lightsabers and activated them. Zexion appeared at the side of the Nobodies, from the darkness.

"Looks like I found you," Zexion said.

"Wait, what?" Ahsoka said.

"I've gotten rather bored of this game." Zexion admitted.

"Well we win then," Ahsoka declared.

"Nope, I'm the game master here, little girl," Zexion shook his head. He raised his right hand before him, and huge black sphere appeared in the air in front of him; as the darkness faded away, a large lexicon had appeared. "Let's play a new game. The game where I kill you two."

"Oh no." Barriss said, sighing.

The two silver Nobodies leapt towards the two Jedi, swinging their arms out wide. Barriss Offee tried a different approach; she Force threw her lightsaber that went spinning in the air like a boomerang. The lightsaber took the Nobody by surprise and it went straight through its chest; killing it instantly and sending a black heart out of its body that floated up into the sky. Barriss caught the lightsaber in her right hand after it had came flying back to her. Ahsoka tried a different trick, she ran towards the Nobody and at the last minute Force jumped into the air, flipped over it and sliced its head in mid air. She landed a few feet in front of Zexion.

"Ah, time for a fight," Zexion remarked as Barriss joined Ahsoka by her side.

"Game on," Ahsoka challenged.

Zexion levitated up into the air—levitating just a bit off the ground, carrying his lexicon and moved towards the two Jedi. Zexion came rushing in, but the Jedi were ready for him. Zexion tried to swat Ahsoka in the face with his book, but she held her lightsaber up over her head to block the attack. Barriss moved in towards Zexion; and tried to strike him with the lightsaber but he dodged the attack by flying out of the way.

"Get on the ground and fight us fairly!" Ahsoka said.

"If he couldn't fly he would've already been defeated," Barriss said. "What was the point in destroying the Droid compound?" She questioned him.

"That's none of your business." Zexion said. He floated towards Barriss, and pointed the book at her; a beam of dark energy came sweeping out of its front cover. Barriss reactively Force jumped into the air; evading the attack all together. Ahsoka charged towards Zexion, and he pointed the book at Ahsoka; but wasn't paying any attention to Barriss Offee. Zexion charged the book once again; he saw Barriss at the last minute coming down over him. She landed behind him, Zexion began to turn around but he was too slow. Barriss stabbed him with his lightsaber and he let out a groan.

"You can't have defeated me," Zexion fell to the ground, his lexicon—book disappeared by magic. Dark energy poured out from his body. Leaving nothing behind; as if he had never been here in the first place.

"Let's get out of here." Ahsoka said.

"Agreed," Barriss said.


	8. Corran Horn Vs Darth Maul

Chapter 8 Corran Horn Vs Darth Maul 

Darth Maul arrived on Nar Shaddaa, chasing after the Jedi Master known as Corran Horn; who was a famous Jedi in Luke Skywalker's New Jedi Order, not only that but he was on Luke's new Jedi Council, which would make it an even more impressive kill. Darth Maul had docked his Sith ship in one of the hangar bays in one of the starports on Nar Shaddaa.

Maul walked down the ramp of his ship, and into this hangar bay. The hangar bay was only large enough to fit one ship inside. Darth Maul walked out of the hangar bay and into one of probably many corridors in the starport. He immediately noticed that there were large amounts of sentient beings of many different species such as Twi'leks, Zabraks, Humans, and Bith etc. Thankfully there were signs hanging from the ceiling showing him the way to the exits and various other facilities inside. Maul made his way to find the exit of the starport, using the signs.

So far without trouble, Maul reached the exit and entrance of the starport. There were several sliding doors that were used for getting in and out of the building, except there was several security officers stood on guard, as well as two security droids. Maul watched as a family of Twi'leks came through one of the doors, one of the security guards looked at the family's visas and credentials and allowed them to pass. _Wait, I'm leaving the starport not entering it, so I won't need to show them a visa I don't have with me_, Maul thought to himself. Darth Maul walked towards one of the doors, and the door slid open.

"Where is your visa?" The human security guard demanded, before Maul could step through the doorway. "You're supposed to fill out a form, when you arrive and you can collect the visa from the flight arrival desk."

"I don't need one," Maul waved his hand in front of the guard.

"You don't need one." The human guard said. However, the security droid nearby decided to intervene.

"Of course sir, you need a visa to exit this spaceport." The droid said.

"He doesn't need one," The human shot back, still under Maul's influence.

Maul losing patience, took out his specialised double lightsaber and was about to ignite it—until a voice from behind him stopped him temporarily.

"Darth Maul, I thought I felt you here," the person said.

Maul turned and faced him, and obviously it was Corran Horn; the Jedi Master.

"Ah, you've come out of hiding, to try to stop me killing these civilians," Maul said as he ignited his lightsaber, deciding to only use one of the blades—at least for now.

Corran Horn took out his own lightsaber, which was hidden beneath his cloak—clipped to his belt.

"Sith Lord, you must handover your weapon immediately and surrender yourself to the officers here." Corran Horn said.

"Not a chance, prepare to die," Maul shot back.

Corran Horn ignited his lightsaber, the blade glowing magnificent silver. Maul charged towards the Jedi Master. Corran stood his ground, holding the lightsaber out away from him. As Maul came racing forwards, the red blade came belting towards his chest, but Horn plunged his lightsaber forwards, and intercepting the red blade. The two blades connected, both using their own physical strength to try and break the deadlock. Maul broke away first, and followed through with several deadly strikes; one after the other, each being parried by the Jedi. Maul then stepped away from the Jedi Master as he grew frustrated.

"I'm not as easy as you thought, Sith Lord," Corran Horn said.

"Quiet, I'm not finished yet," Maul said as he activated the second blade on his lightsaber. Maul charged towards Corran at full speed once again, and again the Jedi Master held his ground. However this time it was Corran who got the surprise. Maul force jumped over the Jedi Master at the last second; Corran twisted around awkwardly and tried to parry; but the younger Sith was quicker. Maul sliced through the chest of the Jedi Master. Corran Horn, even though in pain, and losing air, swung his blade in a last ditch attempt to finish the Sith Lord; and instead only caught his arm as the double lightsaber was not as agile as a normal single lightsaber. Horn cut the right hand off the Sith Lord, as Maul's blade was still going totally through Horn's body. Maul pulled the sabre out with his remaining hand and then Horn fell to his knees—at the mercy of the Sith Lord. Maul sliced off the Jedi Master's head.

"After all, you were a worthy opponent." Maul said.


	9. Anakin and Obi Wan Vs Palpatine

Anakin, Dooku, Palpatine and Obi Wan Kenobi were all here on the observation deck of the _Invisible Hand_, General Grievous flagship. Obi Wan was knocked out and Palpatine was restrained to his chair. Anakin's had just sliced off both Count Dooku's hands; his enemy was at his mercy now. Anakin was now holding both his lightsaber and Dooku's sith saber.  
"Good Anakin," Palpatine congratulated. "Now kill him."  
"I can't he's an unarmed prisoner." Anakin said.  
Dooku looked from Anakin to Palpatine. "You won't kill me. I know the truth. There is indeed another Sith that you have been looking for."  
"Kill him now!" Palpatine raged.  
Anakin looked over his shoulder, looking at Palpatine. The Supreme Chancellor's mind was for the moment clouded.  
"We need to go, before we all die." Anakin said.  
"Anakin, I have given you a direct order." Palpatine said, trying to remain calm. "He is a traitor the Republic, and the Jedi Order."  
"But he has information. With him he will stand trial for his crimes." Anakin said.  
"Do it!" Palpatine roared.  
"Tell me more about this Sith Lord," Anakin said.  
"He is the one who is behind the clone wars, orchestrating from both sides," Dooku said.  
"What do you mean?" Anakin asked him, he didn't quite understand.  
"He is the outright leader of both the Separatists and the Republic." Dooku said.  
It took a few seconds for it to dawn on Anakin. Anakin swivelled around as Palpatine broke free of his restraints. Using the Force alone, Palpatine made the red lightsaber fly out of Anakin's grip and land into Palpatine's right hand.  
"Join me Anakin, become my new apprentice," Palpatine offered. "Or prepare to die, with your friend, Obi Wan Kenobi."  
"No, I will never join you," Anakin said. Palpatine opened his mouth, and he roared that sounded anything but human. He then leapt towards Anakin, holding the red sith saber. Anakin stepped away from Dooku, and held his ground. Palpatine was on the attack, the red lightsaber moving all around the air in front of Anakin. The red and blue lightsaber clashed against each other for the initial strikes.

Anakin blocked and parried against the red lightsaber, Palpatine for the moment had the upper hand. Palpatine kept pressing forcing Anakin to move backwards. He had no time to look at Dooku, or wake up Obi Wan, he had to keep his concentration and his focus. Palpatine was relentless, his power unmatched by most; Anakin was holding on. Anakin took a larger step backwards, then he leapt up into the air, flipping in mid air and landing safely on the balcony.  
"There is nowhere for you to escape Jedi," Palpatine hissed.  
Anakin glanced over at Obi Wan, he was slowly moving; he would hopefully wake up soon.  
Using his free left hand, Palpatine sent a wave of Force lightning towards Anakin. Anakin brought his lightsaber up to protect his face and body from the dangerous lightning. The lightning continued for several seconds.  
"Die Jedi!" Palpatine roared.  
Then there was a sound of a third lightsaber activating. Both Anakin and Palpatine saw Obi Wan, he was standing, holding his lightsaber.  
"You're Excellency," Obi wan said sarcastically. "You're under arrest." He looked over at Anakin. "We'll take him together." Anakin said.  
"You'll both be killed." Palpatine shouted.  
Obi wan rushed forwards as Anakin leapt down over the railings from the balcony.

The _Invisible Hand_ shook violently, as it was under fire, but Palpatine didn't let the outside space battle take his concentration. Anakin came head on first, but being a Sith Palpatine stepped forwards to engage him. Both of them going for each other's chests, but the two lightsabers clashed into each other. Anakin then broke the deadlock, and struck the lightsaber up towards the Sith's neck. Palpatine parried the strike with his own lightsaber, he then took a step back as Obi Wan joined in the duel of their lives.  
"You are no match Jedi," Palpatine said.  
"We'll see," Obi Wan said.  
"I am stronger than any Sith you have faced before," Palpatine raged. Just after the words had left his mouth, the whole ground beneath their feet shook violently. The _Invisible Hand_ started dipping, moving downwards.

The two Jedi and Palpatine started to lose their balance, as the Trade Federation Cruiser continued to drop for several moments. Obi Wan could hear Dooku's groans from where he was lying on the floor. Palpatine flipped into the air taking both Jedi by surprise, over the head of Obi Wan. Obi Wan turned to engage the Sith Lord or the Supreme Chancellor as it were, but Palpatine was quicker; as soon as he landed on the ground, he sliced of Obi Wan's right arm and his lightsaber fell to the ground.  
"No!" Anakin shouted as Palpatine performed a downward slice cutting into his left leg. Obi Wan lost all his balance as the _Invisible Hand_ finally levelled out.  
"You have your last chance, join me, or stay on this doomed with these two." Palpatine made Anakin one final offer. "You will never see the one you love again."  
Anakin looked over at Obi Wan. "I will join you then."


	10. Mace Windu Vs Dooku

Chapter 10 Mace Windu Vs Dooku

Mace Windu felt the rocky, sandy ground below his feet. He held his lightsaber in a defensive position, as he parried incoming lasers. He was on the battle ground of Genosis. He turned to look at his squad of clone troopers.  
"Get me a ship," Mace said, giving out an order.  
"Yes General," One of the Clone Troopers answered.

Within a few minutes, one of the Republic gunships landed down on the ground-though it didn't touch the ground, it was hovering a few feet above it. Mace Windu climbed onboard the Republic gunship along with the clone roopers.  
"Head northwards," Mace Windu said.  
"Yes sir," the main pilot replied.

The Republic gunship took off into the air, and started flying across the battleground of Geonosis, the Clone troopers on one side and the battle droids on the other. The Force was telling Mace Windu to head northwards, and he could sense Dooku in the Force; he was still here. As he stared forwards at an angle, Mace saw the huge Republic Artilery vehicles firing at the enormous circular core ships of the Trade Federation. A whole group of them began concentrating their firepower on one of them that was in the sky attempting to leave the system. As the Gunship kept on flying, for a few moments the Core ship was right above their heads. Mace continued to stare up in the sky at the ship, until they had passed it by. Windu looked back at it, and saw that it was starting to come back down to the ground.

Mace then looked ahead, he saw the desert below them and in fact the sand was all around them. It appeared as though the Trade Federation and their allies were retreating from this battle at least. Further up ahead he saw huge like rock pillars that rose out of the ground and into the sky. The Force was drawing Mace Windu over there, for whatever purpose. He then heard a huge explosion, followed by a wave of dust that rocked the Republic Gunship in the sky. Without looking back, Mace Windu knew it was the Trade Federation Core ship hitting the ground, and exploding on impact.

As they came closer to the catacombs, Mace and the other pilots had noticd that there was a destroyed Republic Gunship down on the ground below, and there was a platform that led inside the catacombs. Mace jumped down onto the ground.  
"I'll handle this," Mace Windu said, glancing back at the Clone Troopers.  
"All right General," one of the clones replied.  
Mace Windu headed up the platform, and into the catacombs. He could hear the sound of lightsabers clashing against each other from around the corner. Then it stopped all of a sudden. Mace Windu cautiously came around the corner, and walked into the main room. He saw Dooku directly ahead with his back to him. To his left was yellow ship, presumably Dooku's ship, and he also saw both Obi Wan and his padawan learner, Anakin Skywalker both lying on the ground. He also noticed that Anakin's left arm had been decapitated. The Jedi Master came into the room fully.  
"Dooku," Mace Windu said as he unclipped his lightsaber.  
Dooku responded in his own manner, turning around slowly to look at him.  
"Master Windu," Dooku said, smiling briefly. "My old friend."  
"It's a pity you left the Jedi Order," Mace Windu said. "You were one of the best Jedi Masters before you left. You could end this and return to the light."  
Dooku shook his head. "Leave, and I'll spare all of you."  
"You know that's not going to happen." Mace replied as Dooku unclipped his own lightsaber. Dooku ignited his lightsaber first, pointing it up in the air then swinging it downwards in a swirling motion, the Makashi lightsaber stance, Form II. Mace Windu activate his lightsaber, it shone to life, radiating a brillant purple colour. Mace held it in his own Vaapad, Form VII of the seven forms of lightsaber combat. The two of them rushed towards each other and engaged in a duel.

Both Anakin and Obi Wan were lying on the ground unable to help Master Windu, and could only watch the duel as it commenced. Mace Windu and Dooku circled each other as both blades clashed against each other. Anakin saw there was no emotion in the eyes of either man. The purple and red lightsaber continued to smash and clash against each other until they both locked against each.  
"You still can back down," Dooku said, giving him the option of retreat.  
Windu just shook his head, a definite no. Mace broke the deadlock and took a step backwards, creating a little bit more space between the two of them. Dooku with his free hand, raised it and sent a blast of Force Lightning in the Jedi Master's direction. Mace reacted by bringing up his lightsaber, and blocking the blue electricity. Dooku then stopped the Force Lightning. Dooku then raised his hand, and sent out a Force shockwave, pointing it at the ceiling. It caused the ceiling above Master Windu to start collapsing. Rubble started falling down to te ground. Mace Windu instinctively dived out of the way, and in that instant Dooku sent him another Force lightning, that sent him across the room and against the wall. Dooku made his way to his personal craft. He glanced over at Windu, then at Obi Wa and Anakin, and then boarded the craft. The ramp closed behind him. Dooku took his seat as his craft began to take off.


	11. Grievous Vs Galen Marek

Chapter 11 Grievous Vs Galen Marek

Grievous had escaped the wrath of the Jedi, Master Obi Wan Kenobi on Utapau, and had gone into hiding. The Clone Wars had still ended, and it turned out that it was Chancellor Palpatine who had been the mastermind behind the Clone Wars. It had also been made public that the Supreme Chancellor had renamed himself Emperor Palpatine and had reformed the Galactic Republic into the Galactic Empire. Quite a few years had passed since this had happened. And Grievous had fled Utapau, and had been moving from planet to plant to escape the arimes of the Galactic Empire.

A couple weeks after the end of the clone wars had been announced, Grievous had made his way to Mustafar, and found the dead bodies of all the Separatist leaders like Nute Gunray, Shu Mai, San Hill and so on. He'd taken what credits and anything that was useful from their dead corpses. He had noticed that they had lightsaber burns across their chests and other limbs, suggesting it was a Jedi or a Sith or someone else that used a lightsaber. He had then left the planet as quickly as he could. He had returned to his castle on the moon Virl that orbited around Vassek in the Outer Rim Territories.

Grievous had then returned to the castle and found everything in order. It looked as though nobod had come to this planet, which was expected. After a few days he stayed on Virl, lying low, in his castle. After the first few days Grievous was a little bit anxious of the Empire finding him. But as days passed no on came, on the scanners and radars in the castle hadn't picked up anything arriving in the system. So over the course of what seemed like a year, or more perhaps; he'd lost track of time, Grievous mostly stayed on Vassek, while occasionally travelling to other nearby planets and Kalee in the Outer Rim Territories for spare parts, fuel and various other equipment, as well as improving his own Castle's defences, by installing more perimeter defences such as turrets, motion sensors, holocams and alarm systems. Not just on the Castle walls but in the forest on some of the trees.

At this very moment on time he was on his way back to Virl, he dropped out of lightspeed and approached the Vassek system. Vassek itself was uninhabited, apart from wildlife and a few nasty creatures as it were. But no civilisations of any sort were based there. Grievous approached the planet's moon Virl, and started descending into its atmosphere. Suddenly an alarm inside the cockpit of his starfighter went off. He looked down at the screen, and on the radar it showed that a small blip-a starfighter perhaps had just dropped into atmosphere. Grievous continued flying down to the planet's surface.

Grievous soon arrived back at his castle before this unknown ship has arrived. As soon as he stepped through huge doorways of the castle, he could hear the alarms, he went to the control room that he used for communications, controlling the castle's defences. He turned off the alarms and watched the screen as the blip got closer and closer to Virl. It was obvious why this starfighter was here; looking for Grievous for whatever reason. He stood and waited as he watched the blip touch down on the ground of Virl. The starfighter had landed quite a distance away from the Castle. Grievous flicked a switch, and the screen changed. It was an image looking down at the main entrance of the castle, he could see the walkway directly down below. Grievous then started flicking through the images, until he found one of the ones he was looking for; an image from within the forest. He could see a robed man walking through the forest coming towards the castle.

* * *

Galen Marek was the man walking towards the castle. He had been sent here by his master, Lord Vader. As he came out into the clearing, the castle was directly ahead. There was a single walkway that led up to the gate entrance, there was a perimeter wall with turrets . Galen took out two lightsabers and ignited them both. Both lightsabers came to life with the usual _snap-hiss_ sound, just as the turrets started firing down at him. Marek easily parried the lasers, without much difficulty, sending some back to the turrets that disabled at least two of them in one go. Starkiller then leapt up into the air, there was a trail of lasers following him, but he was too quick for them. Galen leapt straight over the wall and the gate, and then landed in the small courtyard. He looked back at the turrets, and threw one of his lightsabers at one of the turrets. In that split second with his now free hand, sent a burst of electricity at another turret, disabling it, then another destroying a second one as well. He had timed it perfectly as he caught the lightsaber in his open hand. He heard the doors of the castle entrance behind him creak open. Galen spun around and saw General Grievous walking outside towards him.

* * *

As soon as General Grievous had seen the intruder a few feet ahead of him. Grievous immediately realised that the intruder was a Jedi, which is why he had been able to destroy most of the turrets in the immediate area. The Jedi was holding two blue lightsabers. He activated all four of his lightsabers, two of them shone a blue colour, one was green and the other red. Grievous charged towards the Jedi intruder, spinning two of his lightsabers in front of him. The Jedi raced forwards to take him head on. _That is unexpected,_ Grievous thought to himself. The Jedi's two lightsabers interlocked with two of his lightsabers. Grievous swung the two free lightsabers towards his head, but he broke the deadlock and ducked; missing them both by a few inches. The Jedi then took a few steps back, creating a distance between the two of them.  
"What is your name?" Grievous asked him. He didn't recognise this Jedi, he had fought many of them during the Clone Wars, and had killed quite a number of them.  
The Jedi didn't respond straight away. "Starkiller," And that was all he had to say. Starkiller then leapt into the air, closing the distance between him and Grievous very rapidly. Starkiller landed behind Grievous, who quickly spun round to face him.

Once again Starkiller ran straight towards Grievous, but at the last few seconds of reaching him, he dived into a forward roll, which could've paid off for him; Grievous was quick for a cyborg, in mid roll he had stabbed the lightsbers downwards right towards Galen. Two missed but one of them briefly cut along his arm and the other hs leg. Galen landed beside Grievous. Starkiller let go of one of his lightsabers as Grievous turned around fully to look at him. Starkiller lashed out, cutting into Grievous right leg, cutting it in half. This took the cyborg by surprise. But even that didn't stop him fully, Starkiller sent him a Force push that sent him flying backwards, he let go of the activation switches on his lightsabers causing them to deactivate and he crashed against the wall of the castle. Grievous reacted quickly, crawling down the rest of the wall like a spider. He had dropped two of his lightsabers in his flight. Grievous now using two of his arms for balance, walking on all fours and still managing to hold two of his lightsabers in two of his forearms, was quite fascinating in Starkiller's view of things.

Starkiller got to his feet as Grievous charged forwards again. Starkiller deactivated his lightsaber, and summoned an energy ball between the palms of his hands, he charged it for several seconds then released it. The charged ball hit Grievous head on, sending him blasting through the air like a rocket, he was sent straight back into the castle, and dissappeared from sight.  
_My job is done,_ Starkiller thought to himself. He jumped back over the wall, and headed back to his starfighter.

After he had returned to his starfighter, he took off, and flew in the direction of the castle, he fired several lasers and missiles at the castle. It soon erupted into flames. Without watching anymore of it, Starkiller flew back into space and left the cold moon of Virl behind.


	12. Jacen Solo Vs Asajj Ventress

Chapter 12 Jacen Solo Vs Asajj Ventress

After the Yuuzhan Vong war had finished, Jacen Solo had gone on a soul searching trip as it were, seeking out different groups that use the Force differently to how the Jedi view the Force, how they use it and everything. Jacen was on his way to one of these Force Sensitive groups in the Outer Rim, flying in an X-wing on his own with an astromech droid. He suddenly sensed a disturbance in the Force. Something in the back of his mind was telling him to go to a planet. A planet called Manaan. He'd never heard of this planet before. The Force had also told hm the co-ordinates of the planet, and system. He typed them in, and he entered lightspeed. _Something is drawing me there,_ Jacen thought to himself.

The X-wing dropped out of lightspeed. The planet of Manaan was ahead of him. As he approached the planet, he saw that it was an ocean world. It took a few moments for him to hit the planet's atmosphere. He flew across the sky, it was a clear day, no rain. He could see a huge city floating above the water directly ahead, as he approached this city he could see a second city in the distance, north west of this city. Jacen was drawn to the first city though. An alarm went off in the cockpit, he saw there was an incoming transmission, presumably from the city. He answered it.  
"Hello," A voice came through the comm line. "State your name and business here on Manaan. Our radars have identifed you as a miltary target." A voice said. In Jacen's ears he sounded a little it odd, possibly Galactic Basic wasn't his first language and there was something else about it.  
"My name is Jacen Solo," Jacen said. "I'm here as a diplomat to try and help you back into the Republic."  
"I see," The voice replied. "We'll send you the co-ordinates to land in one of the hangar bays in our starport."  
"Okay," Jacen replied.

It hadn't taken too long to find the starport, and the allocated hangar bay. Jacen looked around and saw two fis like creatures approaching the X-Wing. One pulled a step ladder from one side of the room, and took it over to the X-wing. Jacen then opened the canopy hood when he was ready to exit, and then he climbed down the ladder.  
"Greetings," One of the fish said. He was dressed in smart uniform. "We are the Selkath race. My name is Velkan and welcome to Anor City."  
"Hello," Jacen said,nodding curtly at him. He now understood why the first person he had spoken to had sounded odd; because it wasn't a human he had spoken to, it was a Selkath.  
"Our Prime Minister, Veloso will be informed of your arrival and intentions. Feel free to take a look around our city." Velkan said. The two Selkath then led Jacen out of the hangar bay. Velkan led him to the Spaceport exit and into the city.

Velkan then left Jacen, letting him move around the city freely. Jacen walked through the city, walking down a huge walkway. There were other civilians around, most of them being Selkath, with other races seemingly being in the minority. There were a few Twi'leks, Mon Calamari and others hanging about. He knew he didn't really want to speak to the Prime Minister here on Manaan; he'd didn't know of its existence until now, the Force had led him here for whatever purpose. He kept on walking, eventually coming to a cantina, there was music coming from inside it. Jacen went inside, and walked around a corner and came into the main room. There was a band singing on the other side of the room. There was a bar to his right. He walked over to it, and called over the bar tender, who was a male Mon Calamari. He ordered a non-alcoholic drink. As he was about to take a sip of the drink, he sensed something in the Force, nearby. It was elusive, he couldn't tell what it was. After he had finished his drink, and he paid the bartender. He then stepped outside. He looked around at his surroundings, looking straight ahead at a building opposite. He then looked to his left, looking up a walkway with more buildings on either side of it. He didn't see anything suspicious, he just saw couples walking up and down the walkway. He then looked to his right, he didn't see anyone, and then he walked past the cantina, and looked straight ahead down another walkway and again he couldn't see anything. But he could still sense something odd. He walked back over to the entrance of the cantina, and he frowned. A few seconds ago he had looked down this corridor and hadn't seen anyone, but now further up the walkway a human and a Twilek were stood outside a building conversing with each other. Jacen took a few steps forward.

Jacen couldn't obviously hear what they were saying, after a few moments one of them looked over in Jacen's direction. It appeared as though their conversation ended abruptly; as both of them walked around the side of the building. _What are those two up to?_ Jacen thought. He sprung forwards. He ran down the walkway, heading towards the building that those two civilians had been stood by. He then walked over to the side of the building. He saw that there was an alleyway in between two buildings. He saw the Twi'lek running up ahead, but no sign of the human. He started running after the Twi'lek. He could feel something in the Force like a prick on the back of his neck. He glanced over his shoulder, and couldn't see anything. He suddenly felt his foot trip over something, he felt himself tumbling down to the ground. He fell down ont the ground, flat on his face. Then he looke up and saw a shadowy figure of someone, and he felt something hit his head. The world went black.

* * *

Jacen woke up, he opened his eyes slowly and he felt groggily. He looked at his surroundings. He saw that he was sitting on a cold hard floor in a holding cell. Cell was locked by reinforced heavy bars. He stood up, and he noticed that his lightsaber was missing. He walked over to the bars.  
"Hello!" He shouted.  
Nobody responded straight away. He heard a door from up the corridor open. He couldn't see his lightsaber anywhere, it wasn't held up on the walls or on the desk that was directly ahead. He saw someone walk through the doorway, the person was cloaked and wearing a hood whoever it was. The person walked over to the bars of the cell. Jacen took a step back away from the bars. The person lowered their hood. Jacen was surprised to realise that it was a woman, she was bald, but she still had the features of a woman.  
"Jacen Solo," The woman said. "My name is Asajj Ventress. Have you heard of my name?"  
Jacen shook his head.  
"I sensed your presence in the Force and decided to lure you here." Ventress said. "My plan worked. I wanted to test you, see how strong you are. You are one of the heroes of the New Republic and of the Yuuzhan Vong war."  
"I see," Jacen said.  
"You will either agree to duel me, or you won't leave this cell." Ventress said. "I know all about you."  
"Fine by me," Jacen said.

After that Ventress called some of her body guards, that helped escort Jacen to this large open room. In the middle of the room was a ring that had been marked out. One of the guards handed Jacen back his lightsaber. Both of them went into the ring. Ventress unclipped two lightsabers from her waist. Jacen noticed that the handles of her lightsaber were different to normal lightsabers; they were curved handles. Jacen ignited his lightsaber, and Ventress activated her two lightsabers, glowing a red colour. The two opponents stood a few feet away from each other, staring at each other.

Jacen started running towards Ventress, holding his lightsaber firmly in his right hand, Ventress on the other hand stood still. When Jacen came closer Ventress, she came to life. She attacked Jacen, striking blow after blow at the young Jedi. Jacen parried each strike, pushing one blade away then the other a second later. The red blades of Ventress were relentless, se was relentless, her strikes continued. She then uncharacteristically took a few steps away from Jacen.  
"You are strong in the Force," Ventress remarked. She saw that Jacen was covered in sweat on his face.  
Jacen shrugged his shoulders. "I get it from my uncle Luke."  
Ventress narrowed her eyes. She then charged towards Jacen, who stood his ground. At the last minute Ventress leapt into the air, and flipped in mid air. She tried to slice Jacen in mid air, he fell to the ground, and went into a roll; missing her aerial strike altogether. Ventress landed on the ground and spun round. She saw Jacen get back to his feet.

The two of them engaged again, duelling non-stop, more often than not Jacen was more defensive, on the receiving end as it were. Ventress thrust both blades forward, aiming for Jacen's head; she expected him to block. He took her by surprise, he ducked, slid forwards and stabbed his lightsaber straight up, and it went through her lightsaber handle, braking it. He then in a swift motion, as she frowned, cut the other one. Ventress jumped into the air, flipping back wards and landing on the ground, creating space between them.  
"You are strong then, you have passed this test. You are free to go." Ventress said.


	13. Canderous Ordo Vs HK50 droids

Chapter 13 Canderous Ordo V HK-50 droids

Canderous Ordo, usually a very cautious man, had walked straight into a trap. He'd found his contact dead, lying on the forest ground. As soon as he had kneeled down beside his contact, Aren Kolis, he had been subsequently ambushed by a group of HK-50 assassin droids. There was three of them, Canderous had gotten to his feet and ran into the forest. They had taken him by surprise; he had naturally had his suspisions, but he wouldn't have expected the ambushers to be droids. He had been wise to take a weapon or two with him, but most of his arsenal was on board his personal ship, and that was in the other direction; to get to it he would have to get around or destroy the HK-50 droids.

He kept on running until he thought he'd lost them. _Droids, they shouldn't be too difficult to kill,_ Canderous thought to himself. But he had only brought his blaster pistol and a short katana blade, the blade wouldn't be much help though. Further up in the forest, he could hear human voices. Canderous slowly approached the sound of the voices, without making too much sound himself.

Through he foliage, peering around tree he could see a group of humans stood in a clearing. There were four of them, two men and two women, they were dressed smartly and only one of them in uniform. He could hear their voices now.  
"It looks like you've got us lost Belin," one of the men said, looking at the woman beside him.  
"Well this is some holiday," the woman presumably called Belin replied.  
Canderous heard the sound of blasterfire. He saw the group of four people suddenly became alarmed, and silent. Ordo unclipped his blaster pistol and spun round. He saw one of the HK-50 droids about twenty yards away, holding a blaster rifle. The droid fired a shot, Ordo dived to the ground, evading the laser that flashed past him by a small distance. Ordo kneeling down, aimed and fired several shots back at the droid. Some lasers fizzed past the droid, missing it, while at least two shots hit the droid in its chest. Canderous then moved forwards, firing more shots as he ran. The droid fired several lasers back before being killed.  
"What's all that noise?" A woman said, as Canderous picked up the blaster rifle. Canderous looked back towards the source of the noise. He saw that group of four humans were stood where Canderous had been stood only moments ago. Canderous walked over to them.  
"It's not safe here," Canderous told them. "Go back to your ship, or where ever you were staying."  
"That's the problem," One of the men said. "We're lost."  
"I can take you back to one of the camps nearby," Canderous offered. "Are any of you armed?"  
One of the men nodded and he took out a concealed sonic pistol from his back pocket. The other man shook his head. Canderous tossed him the blaster pistol.  
"Use this, your going to need it," Canderous said.  
"Why did those droids attack you?" Belin asked him, out of curiousity or concern or something else; Canderous couldn't tell.  
"I honestly don't know why," Canderous shrugged his shoulders. "Let's get moving then."

* * *

Canderous Ordo and his new companions made their way through the forest of Kashyyyk, they had been walking for about ten minutes now. It was cold and deadly silent, apart from the occasional sound of an animal deep within the forest or high up in the trees. He kept his eyes open, his ears and awareness on alert. He hadn't seen any sign of the remaining assassin droids. They continued walking in silence. Canderous had noticed that the body of Aren Kolis had been moved which was quite puzzling, but Canderous didn't have time to think of it for the moment.  
"Not many people around," The other woman who had introduced herself as Neyla, broke the silence.  
"No," One of the men, who had introduced himself as Kaiin, the other man was apparently called Delan.  
They suddenly heard blasterfire coming off to the left.  
"Get to cover, it's an ambush!" Canderous called to them. To the left he could see one HK-50 droid stood by a tree, partially concealed by foliage. Canderous aimed his blaster rifle, and fired several shots in its direction. The other two men were stood a few feet away protecting their wifes or girlfriends or whatever. Another droid appeared on the other side of the path to the right, startling the others. Canderous dodged incoming lasers, then counterattacking firing shots back at the silver coated assassin droid as he saw in the corner of his eye the other two men firing at the second HK droid. He soon took care of the first droid, then turned his attention to the second droid. He turned slightly to look at it. He aimed and fired at the droid, though it didn't stop the lasers from the second droid hit Delan in the legs and chest. He fell down to his knees, Neyla ran over to him, kneeled beside him, and held him in her arms.

Canderous fired repeatedly at the second attacker, as did Kaiin. Eventually they took out the second droid. They both turned and looked at Delan, who was lying on his back, held up by his wife.  
"He needs medical attention," She screamed, she was terrified.  
Canderous walked over to the remains of each droid, he slung his own rifle over his shoulder, and picked up the other two blaster rifles.  
"We're going to need these," Canderous said.  
"Will he be able to move?" Kaiin asked, looking at Canderous.  
"He should be able to," Canderous replied. "Help him up."  
The two women helped Delan up to his feet. They made their way back to the nearest camp. Canderous had helped those people back to civilisation without further incident. It was just strange that the droids had thought to move the body...


	14. Han, Luke Vs Sith Leia

Chapter 14 Han and Luke V Sith Leia

Luke was on a mission, to hunt down his sister, Leia who had fallen to the darkside. For the moment he didn't understand why or how it happened; it just did. He wanted answers, as she had left Coruscant, and was headed to one of the darkest places in the known galaxy; Korriban. She had fallen to the darkside, and in her wrath she had killed two young Jedi Knights. She needed to be brought back to the light, to reason before she caused any more trouble.

Luke at this very moment was sat in the co-pilot seat of the _Milennium Falcon_ sat with Han Solo. Han had wanted to come with Luke to track down Leia, but Luke doesn't want Han to be involved with the confrontation with Leia. If she is still there, that is. Luke was tense, about what he might find on Korriban but he was trying to remain focused and concentrate unlike Han was even more tense, uneasy about this whole thing.

The _Millennium Falcon_ dropped out of lightspeed. The desert planet of Korriban was ahead of them, through the Force, Luke could sense the planet was very strong in the darkside of the Force. It was hard to pick out a single person like Leia in the Force, that could and should be down on the surface, somewhere.  
"Can you sense her down there?" Han said, Luke could sense his anxiety in his tone of voice.  
"No," Luke admitted, shaking his head, he didn't really want to lie to his best friend.  
Han piloted the _Falcon_ down into the plane's atmosphere. They could soon see the canyon that was called the Valley of the Darklords ahead through the cockpit view. Further ahead in the valley they could see the shuttle that Leia had taken from Coruscant.

Han landed the Millennium Falcon down safely on the ground. Luke got up from his seat.  
"Stay here and look after the ship, Han," Luke said, looking at him, giving him a brief smile.  
"Sure thing," Han replied.  
Luke walked out of the cockpit, and made his way to the exit ramp. He opened it, the ramp moving downwards then touching the desert ground. Luke walked down the ramp and onto the planet's surface. He walked around the side of the _Millennium Falcon_. Hot air hit Luke in the face, the ground beneath Luke's feet was sand and stones; not the best terrain in the galaxy. Luke looked around at the huge tombs around him. There were tombs of dead Sith Lords on his left and right, the distance between them was quite large as well. In front of him were some ruins, beyond that the shuttle that Leia had taken and beyond that more desert. The first and best place to start looking for Leia would be at the shutte, though it would be unlikely she would still be in it. But it may give Luke some indication of where she went.

* * *

Luke walked over to the shuttle, he saw that the ramp was still down, suggesting that Leia had left it in a hurry, for whatever reason. Luke climbed onboard. He walked a number of feet till he reached the front of the shuttle. He sat down in the pilots seat. He looked around for anything that would specify which tomb she'd gone to. He checked the records on the computer, but as he flicked through them, he found nothing. He then heard a blood curling shriek from outside. He instantly looked up, he couldn't see anything. There was silence again. He shook his head. He closed his eyes, he submurged himelf into the depths of the Planet. The whole planet was alive, dark and evil but alive. He sense there was something outside, a creature, but he couldn't tell how far it was away. He then sensed the presence of a second creature. Luke got out of the seat, and got to his feet and walked out of the shuttle.

He walked around the side of the shuttle. He saw the two animals about ten feet away, approaching him. Luke took out his lightsaber, just as a precaution. He walked about five feet away from the shuttle. He thought he could somehow calm the creatures by using the Force, but he soon realised that it was futile trying to do that; the creatures themselves were tainted with the darkside of the Force, twisted and evil. He could see that they were lizard like creatures, or maybe reptillian, with huge heads, curved horns on the top of their heads, four feet, clawed toes, a tail and a rather long scaly body. Luke ignited his lightsaber and engaged the animals. The two creatures raced forwards, their jaws opening and closing, saliva spraying from their mouths. One came in towards Luke on his left and the other on his right, a bit like a pincer manoeuvre. Luke lashed out with his lightsaber, going for the first creature that came close enough. The creature backed off, and roared defiantly. Both creatures this time moved towards Luke. Luke Force jumped into the air, and flew over both animals heads. He didn't know how quick they would be to turn around; so it was worth a shot.

He landed in the small space between the animals. The animals roared, and turned their heads around, looking at Luke. They started shifting their bodies to turn around. Luke stabbed th lightsaber into the side of one of the animals. It screeched loudly and black liquid oozed out. While the lightsaber was stabbing into the body, he ran along the body going up the tail and to the tip. He then pulled out as the two animals had finally swung their bodies around. Luke then decided to try a new tactic as the two creatures came lunging towards him again. This time Luke Force threw his lightsaber into the air, aiming for the creature on the left's front legs. The lightsaber swirled through the air, and cut into both legs. Black liquid came out of it again. The animal howled. The second creature stopped running and looked at it's injured companion and growled. It then turned its attention back at Luke. It roared again.

Luke was holding his lightsaber again, and he ran forwards, the creature opened its mouth wide. Luke thrust his lightsaber right threw its open mouth, and stabbed it upwards; it went through the top of its mouth. Luke pulled the lightsaber out quick just as more black liquid came running out, and then in a swift motion cut open its neck. It dropped down to the ground and went quiet. The other animal was still alive, barely, but it was in pain. Luke put it out of its misery. After that Luke, headed over to the nearest temple on his left, an walked up the stairs to its entrance doors.

* * *

From the cockpit of the _Millennium Falcon_, Han saw a small figure going up to the stairs of one of the temples on his far left, he assumed it was Luke. Han was still on edge, anxiously waiting for his bestfriend to bring back his wife. He was sweating from the tension. He couldn't stand all this wait. After a few more moments, he saw from a temple to the far right another figure appear. _Oh no,_ Han thought to himself. Luke would be trapped in the temple, if that person goes up to the other temple. Han got to his feet, took out his blaster and a stun gun and clipped it to his belt and then made his way off the _Falcon_ as quickly as he could.

Han came around the side of the _Falcon_, he saw the figure running towards the shuttle, and he realised it was Leia! Han aimed his blaster at her from a far distance and fired two warning shots, as he still kept on running to close the distance between them. He saw the figure stop running, and turn to look in Han's direction. He stopped running when he was about five feet away from her.  
"Leia," Han said, panting, pointing his weapon at her.  
"Put that down," Leia warned him.  
In the corner of his left eye, he saw Luke emerge from the temple. Luke immediately saw what was going on, and he came rushing down to join them.  
"You can't stop me," Leia said, she raised her right hand and sent Han a Force push. He went flying a few feet and fell on his back.  
Leia was about to start running towards the shuttle, but Luke had arrived, and was holding his lightsaber.  
"You don't have to do any of this," Luke said as Leia took out her own lightsaber. "You can come back with me now." He looked over at Han who was getting to his feet.  
"Never," Leia shook her head. She ignited her lightsaber. Luke activated his own.

Han stood watching as the two siblings engaged in a lightsaber duel. He watched as the two lightsabers kept on clashing against each other. In Han's eyes, as expected, it looked to him as though Luke didn't really want to hurt his sister. Han took out his stun gun, he was planning on stunning Leia.  
"If you don't let me go, your going to die," Leia said.  
"You must come back from this path," Luke replied as both lightsabers interlocked against each other.  
Leia took a step back, and swung the lightsaber towards Luke's neck, Luke brought his lightsaber up and used it as a shield to protect him. Her lightsaber hit against his own weapon.  
"You aren't strong enough to defeat me," Luke told her.  
Leia struck out again, her lightsaber heading towards his chest. Again with ease, Luke parried the strike, pushing her blade away from him, using only one hand. With his free hand, he sent her a Force push, sending her a few feet away from Luke. She was thrown against the ground. Before she got up, Luke signalled to Han to shoot her. When she got to her feet, Han fired the stun gun, several shots poured into her. She collapsed back down onto the ground. Han walked over to them.  
"Good work, Han," Luke said.


End file.
